Shining Armor Gets a Magiflu Shot
by FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15
Summary: The Prince of the Crystal Empire is fearless. He has battled many hardships, be they training injuries or fights with his wife. But nothing is more terrifying than...a SHOT! DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! Note, takes place before Flurry Heart's birth!


**A.N. Hey guys! Yes, I like MLP now, and this is my VERY FIRST STORY! But truth be told, I got the idea from this YouTube vlog named LiveEachDay where in the beginning of the "Mom gives labor pain to dad" video, Corey had to get a shot. If the dialogue seems very similar, blame the video. And for a bit of context, Shining Armor and Cadance are visiting Canterlot to see Celestia and Luna when Cadance realized Shining didn't get this year's Magiflu vaccination.**

 **DISCLAIMER: MLP BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST AND HASBRO, NOT TO ME!**

* * *

"No."

"Shiny-"

"No!"

"It's not that ba-"

"I SAID NO! Cady, you KNOW I don't like shots! Do you even REMEMBER what happened last time?"

"...I wasn't THERE last time, and I'm almost 100% sure you were exaggerating when you said you nearly passed out and a Neighponese mare had to tell you to get up."

"No, THAT happened, and THIS is going to suck...it's raining, are they even open when it rains?"

"Yes, they're open, and before you ask, they close in around five hours. That's enough time for us to go there, get you the Magiflu vacccination and get out so you can "die.""

"I AM going to die! Ugh...Aunt Celestia, give me an excuse not to go!"

"Um..."

"Luna...?!"

"I had mine. And it's not that bad! It's just a paper thin needle injected into your muscle that they give you the vaccination in!"

"Sister, no more teasing! ...Aaaaaand he's on the ground."

(hyperventilating)

"(sigh) Just...help me calm him down."

* * *

"Ugh..."

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty...and yes, you're getting a shot today whether you like it or not."

"Noooooooo! Doesn't it count that I was sick just three weeks ago? I should have natural antibodies!"

"...You didn't get sick with Magiflu."

"I threw up and coughed a lot! That should count!"

'...Was your horn leaking aurafluid?"

"No, but-"

"Then case closed. It's JUST a shot, and you're getting it TODAY!"

"..."

"I'll take you out to eat at your favorite Marexican restaurant after..."

"That doesn't change the fact that I have to get a shot in the first place!"

"(sigh) Shiny...you're a Captain of the Guard and a Prince! You should be brave enough for this!"

"Well, I'm not!"

"..."

"Please tell me we took a wrong turn...or went the wrong way...or SOMETHING! Just don't tell me that-"

"We're here!"

"NOOOOOOO! GET ME OFF THIS THING!" (jumps out the window and starts running)

"SHINING ARMOR, YOU GET THE BUCK BACK HERE!" (magic activating)

"Wha-?" (suddenly stops running, looks around, sees the aura around him) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (hooves clawing at the ground as his wife drags him in)

* * *

"You know, they can give it to you in the flank..."  
"I don't want it in the flank!"

"Ooh, that's a great tombstone quote..."

"...You do realize I'm never going to forgive you for this, right?"

"(sigh) Let's practice our breathing exercises, okay?" (breathes in, breathes out)

"(breathes in) aaaaaahhhhhhhh...(breathes in) AAAAAAAHHHHHHH..."

"Why are you-"

"THIS is my breathing right now. Don't. JUST DON'T."

"Prince Shining Armor?"

"Well, that's us. Don't make me drag you in there, Shiny! I did it when we got here, I can do it again!"

* * *

"Greetings, Your Majesties! I'm Nurse Remedy Cure. I assume that the Prince here is due for his Magiflu vaccination?"

"He is. He's a bit mad at me because I made him come..."

"Not a fan of shots, I presume?"

"Not at all."

"Ah yes, I've dealt with many a foal with this problem...so how do you want to do this, Prince Shining?"

"I won't be looking, yadayadayada, get it over with..."

"All right then...all done!"

"...That's it?"

"That's it."

"Great, can we get out of here, Cady? I didn't even feel it and that FREAKS ME OUT!"

"(chuckles) Of course, Shiny..."

* * *

"I'm proud of you, you know that?"

"(munching on a veggie burrito) Yeah..."

"Think of it this way: it's better for you in the long run!"

"I guess..."

"...Shiny, you can't keep giving me such short responses. I told you I'm sorry!"

"And I told YOU that I was petrified of needles..."

"(sigh)...Is there a reason for that?"

"Yes...I had a bad experience when I was a colt..." **(A.N. Don't ask me what it is, I'm not sure...)**

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now...maybe later."

"Well, whatever it was, just remember...you'll have me nearby from now on, and I won't let any harm without reason come to you..."

"That means a lot, Cady..."

(they embrace, while Cadance is thinking...)

 _Maybe I shouldn't tell him about his upcoming pony pox booster..._


End file.
